


Radish Earrings

by Ebrill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Freeform, Gen, Lockhart is a sick fuck-what's new?, Pedophilia, Poetry, poor poor Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebrill/pseuds/Ebrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People may not know it, but Luna's radish earrings have a painful origin. (PLEASE HEAD THE WARNINGS OF THIS ONE, I AM SERIOUS! This takes place during COS, so Luna is eleven at the time of her molestation.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radish Earrings

Luna keeps quiet  
She never tells anyone of how 

Gilderoy Lockhart used to coax her into his office  
And pull her onto his lap  
“Pretty girl. So much like me….”  
Nobody knows about the pain between her legs--  
That she vaguely recalls after his affections  
He had turned out to only know memory charms  
And  
Sometimes she wishes that he had taken hers  
So that she wouldn’t have to wear the radish earrings he gave her  
In hope that someone would ask “where did those come from?”  
That hasn’t happened yet

So she will wear them until it does

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly hard for me to write, as a survivor of childhood rape myself. I suppose I wrote this to cope with some things, other than that I have no idea where this came from. Comments and critique are welcome!


End file.
